


An Understanding

by poppetawoppet



Series: Cale/Tommy [2]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Everyone Finds Out, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-31
Updated: 2009-12-31
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4677422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppetawoppet/pseuds/poppetawoppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is in a serious accident. At the hospital Kris discovers that his best friend and Adam's bassist are an item. For <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-C"><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://ontd-ai.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://ontd-ai.livejournal.com/"><b>ontd_ai</b></a></span> 's drive for the shelter in Houston. <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-P"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://cpiv531.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://cpiv531.livejournal.com/"></a><b>cpiv531</b> requested Tommy and Kris trying to find common ground that isn't Adam? For whatever reason, they are forced together for a few hours where they need to get along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Understanding

Kris closed his eyes again, foot tapping impatiently. "I would have driven faster."

"The last thing anyone needed was for another accident," Cale said. "I wasn't letting that happen."

"Cale-"

Cale shook his head and put a hand on Kris's shoulder. "Knowing our luck, he'll have a glittery bandage and all the nurses will be sighing over him."

Kris couldn't help but smile a little, but the sound in Leila's voice had not been of a minor fender bender. She had used the words surgery, and critical condition. Kris could barely swallow, the tears were so close. Maybe it was a good thing Cale had driven.

The elevator opened, and they walked out, ignoring the double takes and heading straight to where Leila stood. She smiled and gathered Kris close.

"No word yet. Cale, thank you for driving him here."

"Not even a question, ma'am."

Leila led them to a corner of the large waiting area, where Tommy sat, a bandage encasing his arm and a fading bruise on his cheek. Cale froze a moment, but sat next to him. Kris shrugged, somehow they had formed a friendship through the interactions of his and Adam's band. Kris sat across from them, closing his eyes and praying again.

He heard snippets of Tommy and Cale talking, listening as Tommy described the accident, how another car had ran a red light and hit the side of Adam's car. Adam's car. He was going to be pissed about that Mustang.  
   
"Mrs. Lambert?"

Kris opened his eyes and saw a doctor, his face tired, but not a face of someone who had been defeated. Leila looked at Kris and he stood. The doctor opened his mouth to say the inevitable words about family, then he recognized Kris's face, and his mouth shut.

"Good news is that Mr. Lambert is out of the woods. He had quite a bit of internal bleeding, and the next few days are going to be really important. But I think he'll recover fully. He's in recovery right now, but you'll be able to see him in a couple of hours."

"Thank you so much," Kris found the words tumbling out automatically, and squeezed Leila's hand as she let out a deep breath.

"I'm going to go call some people. Cell reception in here is terrible."

Kris nodded and headed back to the couches. He relayed the information to Tommy and Cale who both sighed in relief.

"I should call the band," Tommy said.

Kris nodded. He and Cale sat in silence for a moment before Cale spoke up.

"You aren't leaving here are you?"

"Not until he does."

"Do you want me to get you some stuff?"

"That would be great. Thank you."

"No problem. I'll let your family know what's going on, the band too."

"Thank you again."

Cale gave him a look that said _As if I would have done any differently_ and walked away. Kris watched him go, saw him run into Tommy at the elevator. Kris watched as Cale leaned down and whispered something in Tommy's ear. Tommy laughed and nodded and began to head back to the couches. Kris blinked, wondering what he had missed. Then pieces connected in his head.

That night in Memphis, when Cale had never returned to his hotel room. The scarf that Tommy wore on the Today Show, uncharacteristically plaid. The way they had sat together on the couch just moments ago, unconscious of the fact their hips were touching. The look on Tommy's face after Cale had whispered to him…

"You are sleeping with him."

Tommy raised an eyebrow at Kris, his face unchanged. He had always struck Kris as someone who wasn't unruffled very easily.

"And what business is it of yours?"

"He's my best friend."

"Which means you get to be concerned about his love life, yes, but no more than that."

Kris gaped. But Cale… He had never even hinted at feeling anything for other men. Yet he had been so happy lately. It was easy to assume it was over a woman.

"I don't understand," he said thickly.

"You don't have to. What's between me and him is between me and him."

"You don't want anyone to know?"

Tommy laughed. "No, we just aren't advertising. Though Cale wins the bet as to who would figure it out first."

Kris shook his head, trying to make sense of it. "I just, I mean Cale, he's my best friend. I should have known."

Tommy leaned forward, his eyes intense and his voice pitched low. "Look, I'm going to be completely honest with you here. He really liked you for a long time. You didn't know. Ever. I shouldn't even be telling you know. He's over it now. He's happy now. I'm happy now. That should be enough for anyone. And trust me, if anyone is weirded out by it, it is definitely me. Him too."

Kris blinked again. "Okay. He has been really happy lately. If you put that bounce in his step, who am I to say anything about it?"

Tommy smiled and sighed. "Thanks for not being an asshole about it. You really do take everything pretty well don't you?"

"I stopped being surprised at life the moment I won Idol. So I have to ask, do you find it annoying that he completely denies snoring?"

Tommy laughed. "Yes. But it's okay. I have video."

"So do I."

"All right, my turn," Tommy said, continuing when Kris nodded. "Is Adam as toppy as he looks, or are you secretly the power in the relationship?"

Kris sputtered for a moment, and then laughed as he saw the twinkle in Tommy's eyes. When Leila came back to the couches a half hour later, he and Tommy were sitting next to each other and discussing keyboards, guitars, and strangely enough hair styles. Leila gave them a look but let them talk.

"I didn't realize you two were so close," she said later as they headed to go see Adam.

"We weren't. But we actually have a lot in common, it seems."

Leila smiled. "That's so nice. He's such a sweet boy. I wish he could find himself somebody."

Kris suppressed a giggle. "He, ah, actually, has somebody."

"Really?"

"I can't say who. But I approve."

Leila raised an eyebrow and Kris shrugged. She shook her head at him.

"You talk to Adam first. Give him some hell."

Kris watched her enter the room, and pulled out his phone. He sent a text to Cale.

_Your boyfriend kept me laughing for the last two hours. I like him. You should keep him. But tell him skunks belong in the wild and not on people's heads, okay?_

Kris couldn't wait to get Cale's reaction from that. He shook his head and walked into Adam's room. He couldn't wait to see _Adam's_ face when he found out. All in all, the night was turning out better than he could have ever imagined.  
  



End file.
